La broma
by Buffy Holmes
Summary: por fin, i lo digo en serio, el segundo capitulo!! e tardado muxo pork no sabia como se acia


Este es mi primer fic. Espero que os guste.  
  
Capitulo 1: LA NOTA  
  
-Oh no, ahora toca pociones, con Snape, i encima, i como siempre, con los de Slytherin- dijo Ron detrás de mí.- No tengo ganas de ir, i si pudiéramos hacer campana, pues. - Ni se te ocurra, supongo que recordaras aquel día que nos tocaba pociones y te fuiste, no se donde te escondiste, y te pillaron, recuerdas?- le dije, no tenia ganas de tener que cubrirle. -era una broma, Hermione, tranquila, no pienso hacer campana, ya tuve mi castigo, Recuerdas?-lo dijo con un tono como. imitándome. Y me dio mucha rabia, pues nunca me havia pasado nada así últimamente con él. Lo deje pasar, pensé que se puso de mal humor porque tocaba pociones. La clase se hizo tremendamente larga, era como si solo pudiera pensar en lo que me havia pasado por la mañana con Ron. Cuando salimos de pociones, Ron y Harry se fueron a adivinación, y yo me tuve que ir a aritmancia. Al acabar la clase la profesora me dijo que no havia prestado atención, que estaba muy distraída, y era verdad. Cuando llegó la hora de comer me encontré con Ginny, tenía una carra muy rara, no era normal en ella. - Puedo hablar contigo?- me dijo Ginny con un tono triste. - si claro, pero cuando estemos en la sala común, vale, allí estaremos mas tranquilas. A l llegar al comedor, Harry estaba allí, y estaba solo. - Donde está Ron? Le pregunte, preocupada pero sin que se notara. - ¿no te lo ha dicho Ginny?-dijo con una voz muy rara. - Me ha dicho que me tenía que decir algo, pero le he dicho que me lo dijera después. - vale. - Que pasa con Ron?- Dije un poco enfadada. - Que te lo diga Ginny. Me fui corriendo a buscar a Ginny. La encontré en un sillón un poco apartada, y me pareció que estaba llorando. Donde está Ron? Acompáñame, por favor. La acompañé a la enfermería. Cuando llegamos, en una camilla, estaba Ron. Parecía que estaba muerto. No está muerto, Hermione, Tranquila- dijo al verme la cara de preocupación. Que le ha pasado? Cuando salió de Adivinación volvió a la clase de pociones, con Harry. Se le havia perdido un libro y pensó que estaría allí. Entonces se encontró con Malfoy i sus amigos, y estaban hablando de ti. Entonces entró y le hecho un maleficio, no se bien cual. A Malfoy le dio tiempo de defenderse y así han acabado las cosas.- Cuando acabó de explicar todo eso, se me saltaron las lágrimas, me dio mucha pena, pero me sentí alegre porque me di cuenta de que Ron me havia defendido. Malfoy estaba unas camas más allí. No sabía que les pasaría pero no querían que murieran. El maleficio no podía ser muy grave, solo eran estudiantes de quinto curso, pero se podían hacer daño. Cuando ví a Malfoy, me di que tenia una carta en una mano. La cogí i la leí.  
  
Querida Sangre sucia, Me gustaría que no volvieras a mirarme a la cara, porque cuando me miras me dan ganas de vomitar, y cuando esta cerca de mí siento que el odio me corre por las venas. UN SLYTHERIN Pero por detrás ponía una frase con la que parecía la letra de Draco. Ponía:  
  
Marcus, como vea que esta nota llega a ella, verás. DRACO  
  
¿Como? Era posible que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Malfoy, el chico que estaba orgulloso de ser Sangre Limpia, i que odiaba a los sangre sucia, como yo? Durante un momento me dieron ganas de darle un beso. Pero que quede con las ganas, porque Ginny estaba unas camas mas para allá. Entonces llegó un grupito de chicos de Slytherin, encabezado por Marcus Flint. Se acercó a la cama de Malfoy. Quítate de en medio, Granger, vuelve con tu querido Weasley. Tranquilo te dejo con tu querido Malfoy. Era posible lo que havia sucedido? Decidí irme porque Draco empezaba a recuperar el sentido, ron, en cambio, no. En la sala común no havia casi nadie. Recordé que aquel día se celebraba Hallowen, con razón no havia casi nadie. Tenia que hablar con Malfoy, Seguro que nadie nos ininterrumpiría mientras era la fiesta. Ginny vate con Harry a la fiesta, tengo que ir al lavabo, luego voy. De acuerdo. No podía arriesgarme a que me pillara Snape, ni ningún otro profesor. ¡La capa! Subía la habitación de Harry, y le cogí la capa, supuse que no le importaría. Salí de la sala común y me dirigí a la enfermería. Entre, y estaba Ron en una cama, desmallado, y unas camas mas para allá, Draco. Estaba despierto y me vio. Me acerqué y me vio. Que haces aquí Granger? Buscar caracoles- dije en cachondeo.- Quiero que me expliques esto- le dije, enseñándole la nota. ¿Cómo ha llegado a ti?- dijo. La tenias en la mano cuando sufriste el accidente-dije- quiero que me la explique de principio a fin. - Marcus, quería hacerte una broma. Me dijo que si quería te la podíamos enviar a ti. Para reírnos, entonces yo. puse eso detrás, no quería hacerte. daño. No podía ser! Era imposible! No me lo creía. Hermione, desde hace un tiempo me gustas, pero no quería decírtelo porque sabia que me dirías que no, me he metido tantas veces contigo, pero.- se quedo pensando- pero lo siento. ¿Cómo? Lo siento, lo siento! Malfoy, te crees que yo puedo llegar aquí, y me digas que lo siento! No es tan fácil sabes? He llorado muchas veces por las tonterías que me has dicho- dije, mas bien enfadada- Y ahora quieres que te perdone, por las buenas? Si, eso es lo que quiero, lo conseguiré? No creo- dije. Y si de verdad, me quería? Pero no me fiaba.-por lo menos ahora, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Lo siento. No pasa nada. Y me fui a la sala común. Cuando llegué no había nadie. Estarían todos cenando. Deje la capa en el baúl de Harry. Y me fui para mi habitación. Escuche como llegaban, y me hice la dormida. No podía dormir intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía. Pensaba en otras cosas como deberes, clases, u otras cosas, pero siempre acababan con Malfoy. Cuando todo estaba en silencio, fui al lado del fuego para pensar. Cuando bajé, en un sillón estaba Harry.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, dejad algún review. 


End file.
